El lado Obscuro
by YotoVita
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry hubiera estado en Slytherin


Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico, es un Slash, así que advierto que tiene escenas gráficas de sexo, abstente de leerlo si eres altamente impresionable o con un coeficiente intelectual bajo. Los personajes que utilizo en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Introducción  
  
Todo comenzó antes de que Harry Potter naciera, James Potter había tenido una relación amorosa con Tom Riddle y el producto de ese amor era Harry James Potter que fue depositado en Lily, que sin saberlo lo llevo en su vientre , al heredero de Slytherin y al heredero de Gryffindor Lily nunca sospecho quien era el verdadero amor de James, pero los celos de no tener cerca de James terminaron por una ira incontrolable que termino en muerte para Lily y de James, Voldemort también sentía celos por Sirius por lo que con ayuda de Peter lo mando a Azkaban. Antes de que James muriera le revelo a su amado Tom que tenía que cuidar a su hijo, producto del amor de ambos. Antes de que Voldemort perdiera sus poderes llamo a uno de sus ayudantes y le pidió que encontrara a su hijo antes de que Dumbledore lo hiciera, su nombre era Lucius Malfoy, pero su intento fue demasiado tarde Hagrid ya se había llevado a Harry que lo llevo con su familia Muggle los Dursleys  
  
Harry sobrevivió, ya que su propio padre no lo podía matar y en cambio le dejo la cicatriz en forma de rayo igual a la que tenía Voldemort en el muslo derecho Lo que dejaba claramente que Harry era el hijo de Tom Riddle  
  
Todos pensaron que Harry era hijo de James y Lily, pero los ojos verdes los había heredado de la madre de Tom, Dumbledore nunca imagino que mandar a Harry con sus tíos Muggle iba a ser su mayor error  
  
Capitulo 1 El odio creciente  
  
Pasaron los años y Harry había crecido pero su odio hacia los Muggle crecía día a día, el maltrato físico y psicológico constante lo hacia jurarse a si mismo que se vengaría de todas las personas que lo habían lastimado, noche a noche lloraba bao su almohada en la alacena debajo de la escalera era llanto callado de impotencia al no poder salir de ahí pensando que su vida no cambiaria, pero un día, al ser despertado por su tía Petunia , Harry fue por el correo y observo una carta para el misma que fue arrebatada por el tío Vernon pero alguien mas había visto esa carta. Lucius Malfoy, intercepto esa carta, descubriendo donde se encontraba el hijo de su amo Lord Voldemort, y después de unos arreglos decidió ir al siguiente día por Harry.  
  
Al día siguiente cuando regresaron del zoológico y al entrar en la sala de Privet Drive encontraron a un señor rubio con el pelo largo, alto con un bastón que miro a todos con una mirada fría ,pero no a Harry que tenia los mismos labios de su amo ,tan sensuales ,tan exquisitos tan besables , después de mirar de reojo a Harry por fin habló:  
  
Lucius: Asquerosos muggles T. Vernon: Salga de mi propiedad o llamare a la policía Lucius desenfundo su varita mágica y lanzo un grito a Harry para que se apartará ,una luz verde seguida de un grito de horror inundo la sala ,mientras 3 cuerpos caían sobre la alfombra , Harry miro con cierta alegría y grito un sonoro YUPI!!!! (Quien no estaría feliz de que estos se los haya llevado la.) Harry corrió y abrazo a su libertador con ojos llenos de alegría, ojos que fueron correspondidos por un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa con cierto toque de maldad, pero a Harry no le importo y solo daba las gracias.  
  
Lucius: mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy, yo soy. era amigo de tu padre Harry: mi nombre es Harry Potter Lucius: lo se Harry: Porque haz venido? Lucius: Vine por ti, para llevarte a vivir a mi casa Harry: Pero como mato a mis tíos fue fascinante, me podría enseñar como  
Hacerlo. Lucius: Claro pero primero debes de tener una varita mágica .Pero primero debes de saber que eres un mago. Harry: Que? Un mago, como podría serlo? Lucius: Tus padres eran magos muy poderosos Harry: Y que esperamos para largarnos de aquí, este lugar apesta a como dijiste, Muggle no? Lucius: Vas por muy buen camino, mi hijo Draco estará encantado con poderte enseñar unos cuantos hechizos básicos y yo me encargare de lo demás Harry: Estoy seguro que seré muy feliz contigo Lucius (con ojos brillantes) Lucius: Eso espero, pero pronto vámonos Harry Harry: Con unos cuantos hechizos lograre vengarme de los amigos de Dudley, pero eso será después  
  
Lucius tomo de su saco polvos flu, y le dijo a Harry que dijera MANCION MALFOY, en unos pocos segundos se encontraban en una sala bastante amplia, Una mujer y un elfo domestico entraron por la puerta, Lucius les presento a Harry Narcissa Black de Malfoy, dijo la mujer sonriendo a Harry mientras con la mano le trataba de acomodar el cabello azabache sin lograrlo. Harry: Que es esta inmunda criatura? Dobby: Soy un elfo domestico señor. Harry: Todos los elfos apestan como tu? Dobby solo miro a Harry con temor y se empezó a golpear contra el piso hasta que Lucius le dio una patada para que fuera a preparar la cena.  
  
Lucius, Harry y Narcissa se sentaron e informaron a Harry de la situación  
  
Lucius: Iras a Hogwarts al igual que Draco, aunque debo de decirte que el asesino de tus padres estará ahí su nombre es Albus Dumbledore. Harry: Y porque esta libre por ahí Lucius: No encontraron pruebas contra el, también están sus cómplices Rubeus Hagrid y Minerva McGonagall, ellos te condenaron a vivir por siempre con los Dursleys Harry: Entonces cobrare venganza, pero necesitare ayuda, para destruir a Dumbledore y sus compinches Lucius: Al único que lograron atrapar fue a Sirius Black, tu padrino quien traiciono a tus padres, el ahora esta en Azkaban la prisión de los magos Harry: Se lo merece, pero haré que pague por lo que le hizo a mis padres En ese momento Dobby entro en la sala ,diciendo que la cena estaba ya lista y que el joven Draco los esperaba en el comedor. 


End file.
